Red Letter Day
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: Hanauke... ?xHana... Lime content... Need I say more?... R&R!


**Title: **Red Letter Day

**Author: **Blue-eyed Fox

**Disclaimers: **Standard Disclaimers applied. Any names or situations that seem to be familiar are purely coincidence. I don't own Slam Dunk. Takehiko Inoue does.

**Authoress' Note:** Something I did out of the blue…=)

**Warning:** Slight OOC? Self-checked…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rooftop 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* Ring * Ring *

"Moshi moshi Sakuragi residence… Hai… Hai…  10 pm? Hai… Domo Arigatou1"

* toot * toot * toot* click!

"Who was that?" Youhei asked Hanamichi. His eyes fixed on the TV together with the rest of the Guntai.

"It was the company I applied for. They called to say that I'll be interviewed tomorrow night together with other applicants."

"Eh? What time?" Noma asked.

"Ten pm." Hanamichi said as he sat down in the living room with the rest of the gang.

"Well then, good luck! You'll be needing it." Youhei said as he patted Hanamichi on the shoulders.

"Yeah! And don't forget to treat us at Danny's on your first paycheck!" Takamiya and Ookusu chorused, which of course earned them fresh steaming lumps on their heads.

**~~**~~

Hanamichi was early for a start. He didn't want to miss an opportunity this big. Hanamichi sure did change ever since he stepped into college. He started to focus more on his studies but still excelled a as Rebounder in basketball. He was now a senior and one of the star players for Kanagawa University.

Hanamichi took a series of psychological tests and went for a procedural voice recording. He finished at exactly midnight and was advised to take a break and come back after an hour and a half. Not hungry, he decided to go to the rooftop.

"Ayaa…" Hanamichi fawned upon the spectacular view of Kanagawa from the deck. Hanamichi took a cigarette from his vest pocket and started to smoke it. As he brought the cigarette to his lips, he backtracked on the days gone by. He thought of the day when he started to smoke, that was the day after HE left him. Hanamichi continued to reminisce when he realized he wasn't alone.

There with him was a tall man with broad shoulders.  Though the place was dimly lit, Hanamichi noticed that he was rather handsome and looked a bit familiar. Hanamichi broke the ice smoothly, "Nice view from this deck huh?" He said as he approached the guy who was slightly shorter than him. 

"Yeah, this is my favorite place to unwind. Got another one?" The guy said as he cockily gestured towards the cigarette. Hanamichi tossed him the pack as which the guy caught with suave movements back. "Here, thanks."

"Need a light?"

"No thanks. I got my own."

Just as the guy said those words, a zephyr came, causing the guy to turn his back to Hanamichi so he could light his own.

Both of them started talking about different things. Their conversation went from light topics to more mature, such as relationships. From here, both discovered that they the sexual preferences and from which carried on to more intense ones.

"So, you're a natural dominant seme?"  Hanamichi chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like it." The other guy chuckled back.

_'This voice, I've heard it before but where?'_ Both thought.

"I wish that we should have met before. I've never met anyone like you." Hanamichi said.

"So do I."

As the soft continued, both realized that they were slowly getting carried away and decided to stop talking and put the more "mature" topics of their conversation into action.

Hanamichi inched closer as he closed the gap between him and the guy. He ran his hands through the guy's hair and inhaled deeply the intoxicating hints of soft musk and mint. Hanamichi brushed his lips against his and caressed the other guy's smooth chiseled face with the palm his hand. The other guy did the same. His hands played around with the buttons of Hanamichi's shirt, revealing the well-toned abs. He let his hand run down the smooth skin while he let his free hand go around Hanamichi's neck as he pulled his face down for a hot French kiss to which Hanamichi gladly returned with the same intensity.

Both elicited soft, lusty and needy moans from each other as their assaults continued. Every second was pure bliss. Every minute was heaven brought down to earth, especially on Hanamichi's part. He was quickly being taken into a rapturous state when he felt the other guy enter him in a slow but sure move. Soon enough, both were rocking in unison as both reached their climax at the same time. Hanamichi's eyes were closed as his mouth opened to a silent scream. He had never felt this way before. Not even when THEY were still together. The slightly shorter guy on the other hand just experienced one of the most nerve-racking orgasms he had ever had. Both lay in sated in each other's arms before withdrawing and tidy themselves up. Right there and the at the rooftop of the building—without knowing each other's names—both had a hot, passionate quickie in which either one of them would NEVER forget.

Hanamichi hurried back to the office. He had to make a stop to the washroom to make sure of his appearance and was already a little late for his next interview. Two interviews later, he was finally asked to wait in the Human Resource Manager's office for his final Q&A. 

'Whew1 Finally, the last interview.' Hanamichi thought as he breezed through the magazine. He wondered who the guy on the rooftop was. All he could make out from the guy was that he had beautiful eyes, slightly shorter that he was and was good—REALLY good for that matter. A blush crept up at the bridge of Hanamichi's nose just by the thought of it and right then, the door opened and a gentleman came in and sat on the manager's desk.

"Sorry for being late. My name is Maki Shini…" The HR manager's words trailed off when he realized who his interviewee was. Both were doing a double take, either for words of for what or who they were looking at.

Hanamichi's eyes were as wide as saucers. He was trembling not by the fact that the person right in front of him IS Maki Shinichi but by the fact that he WAS the guy AT THE ROOFTOP! Maki stared intently at Hanamichi and asked him in an assertive manner, "You were the one on the rooftop weren't you?" he finished with a sly grin plastered on his face. Hanamichi blushed beet red and bowed his head a little to hide his embarrassment. Maki could only grin.

Maki walked over to where Hanamichi was and tilted his head with his hand and leaned over. The proximity of their faces was so close he could swear that the hairs on Hanamichi's neck were standing. He looked intently in those honey-brown orbs and said, "So, mind if we give US a try?"

Hanamichi could only blush redder and smiled as Maki leaned in closer to capture the redhead's lips with his own, tasting the sweetness that is distinctly labeled as Hanamichi Sakuragi.

~*~

A year later…

"Sakuragi-san, congratulations!"

"We heard that you were one of those accepted in our districts team!"

"Omedatou!" 

"Gambatte Sakuragi-san!"

Hanamichi could only smile and accept his colleague's compliments. He was working part-time in a firm where he had the 'midnight interview' and it has been a year since then and Hanamichi was now one of its top representatives.

Hanamichi was silently whistling his 'Ore wa Tensai' song as he strode towards his office. He was so happy. Never has he felt this way in his entire life. Everything was at the right place at the right time.

As he entered his office, a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and nuzzled him by the neck.

"Omedatou Hana." Maki said as he continued nuzzling him.

"Nichi-kun, stop it that tickle." Hanamichi said as he closed the door.

"But you love it." Maki paused as he continued again on his assault.

Hanamichi could only sigh in response. Indeed, he did love it every time his lover did that. As if it was a reassurance of his love for him. Hanamichi closed his eyes as he savored the moment.

"Hana-kun…"

"Hmm…" Hanamichi purred.

Maki shifted from his position to move in front of Hanamichi. "It's our first anniversary as a couple you know. And I want us to celebrate it." Maki said as he gave Hanamichi a tender yet passionate kiss. Both broke the kiss in a need to fill their oxygen-deprived lungs. Hanamichi licked Maki's lips and smiled.

"And how would that be?" Hanamichi teased as he leaned forward his forehead to Maki's.

"Well, its 3 pm and we'll leave around 5:30 since I reserved a table for two at a restaurant in town. Then after dinner, I plan to head home to enjoy the rest of the evening with the most stunning redhead and show him how much," Maki paused as he planted light kisses after another on Hanamichi's flushed face, "I care for him, love him and appreciate him." He finished as he nibbled Hanamichi's lower lip.

Hanamichi blushed. Overwhelmed by what his koi said. He looked at Maki straight into his eyes and smiled sensuously. "That sounds great Nichi-kun. I can't hardly wait for tonight then." And again, both leaned in to share a few more intimate, soul-searing kisses.

Meanwhile, aboard a plane from New York to Kanagawa, a passenger with pale skin, blue eyes and spiky black hair eyed the picture he was holding. He touched the face that was in the photograph, remembering the feel of that skin against his. His lip were then brought into a smile but was quickly turned into a frown. He wouldn't, he didn't want to believe that he no longer belonged to him. That he had lost his beloved to the former MVP Kainan player. But if it was so, the there was something or rather, someone that needed to be reclaimed. He fingered his lips in remembrance of the kisses they once shared. His eyes narrowed slightly as he whispered under his breath, "You'll be mine once more Hana, you'll be mine again soon."

To be continued…(maybe if I feel like it. If not just ignore Sendoh ^_^;;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authoress' Note: **After spending so many restless nights and being up till the wee hours of the morning, I finished this one in four nights! Whoopee!!! Reviews would be very much appreciated. ^___^****


End file.
